Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video black-jack machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the associated wagering game relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators therefore strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Numerous gaming enhancements are available to enhance player entertainment and achieve player loyalty, including offering new and different ways of achieving winning outcomes based on player interaction with the wagering game. Such interactions, however, are typically limited to bonus game features and are tangential to the symbol-driven outcomes of the base game. While some currently available game features provide some enhanced entertainment and excitement, there is a continuing need to develop new features for wagering games to satisfy the ever-changing demands of players and operators. Such new features will further enhance player entertainment and excitement, perpetuate player loyalty, and thus increase game play.